Inuyasha Chronicles
by MermaidLizzie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are seeing each other secretly. But what happens when Kikyo tries to take Inuyasha back?Why Sesshomaru wants Kagome?And What is the big secret that Kagome is Keeping? KaXIn.SeXKa Lemons Later on.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Inuyasha Chronicles

By:MermaidLizzie

**Mid-day**

"SIT BOY" said Kagome

"Ughhhh!" Inuyasha said as his fell to the ground and taste dirt

"Oh boy, what an idiot." Shippo says

"I agree." Said Sango as she eats Kagome's sweet and spicy ramen noodles

"Lady Kagome don't waste your time with him, he'll won't eat your good spicy food." Miroku says

"Feh! How can you guys eat such spicy food?" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

"Why you don't like it Inuyasha? I made a special dish just for you…"

"Stupid woman! You forgot that I don't like spicy foods?!"

Kagome says sorry to Inuyasha and he just snorts in response. 'Heh, she has to remember stuff like that so she won't get me mad'

**Later that day**

Inuyasha and Kagome are finally alone in the forest near the village. They are sitting near the well talking

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry. I should always know that you don't like spicy foods and next time I'll..." She was cut off by a kiss. 'Mmmm, his kisses are wonderful!'

'Damn, she's a good kisser!' Inuyasha thought 'I want more of her' He started to mess with the hem of her skirt (which was very short) but Kagome said "No, Inuyasha. Not yet, I'm not ready."

"Okay Kagome." He replied.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome"

They began to walk back to the village with love in their eyes that shined. 'How long can we keep this a secert'? they both thought.

**Nighttime**

Back at the village the gang was sitting down eating dinner.

"Kagome, you want to go to the hot springs after dinner?" Sango asked

"Sure Sango"

"Would you Ladies like for me to come as protection?" Miroku asked

Sango hit Miroku upside his head

"Ow!"

"Oh he never learns" Shippo says

"Feh!"

**What happens when Sango and Kagome go to the hot springs**

**-update soon-**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

MermaidLizzie again people and I'm so sorry for not updating soon

Now Chapter 2

Hot Springs

Kagome and Sango are in the hot springs and are talking about their journey

"So Kagome how are things between you and Inuyasha? Are you seeing each other and I see how he looks at you."

"Sango, there's nothing between me and Inuyasha!" Kagome replied with reassurance with a bit of nervousness "Honestly we're not together…"

"Mmmm…I guess you're so sure and I believe you…for now" said Sango

'Oh boy that was close I don't want Sango to know yet .I'll tell her soon when's she ready to take it…'

"Well what about you and Miroku, you two seem to be hitting it off just fine." Kagome said

"Um, yeah I guess but he still acts like a perv. That will never change about him."

"Yeah and you know something, I actually like Inuyasha but there's one thing or should we say person that's holding me back…"

"Oh yeah Kikyo, that woman is no joke you know." Sango replied

"Yup but I have something that she don't."

"What is that then?"

"Double D Breast and a great sense of humor!"

Sango laughed at Kagome's response with the thought of Kikyo having a nice body would be funny because she wouldn't know how to use it.

"Let's go back or they might think had happened to us." Sango finally said

"Yeah I guess so."

They got dressed and began heading back to the village with smiles on their faces.

The Village

Kagome was taking a walk when Inuyasha stopped her to talk.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Well I been thinking that we should tell the others about us and there's something else I have to take care of."

"I think we should tell them the truth, and what is this thing you have to take care of?"

"I think it's time to tell Kikyo to back off in a nice way and tell that I want you more then her."

At the sound of that, Kagome kissed Inuyasha as she melted in his arms.

'Oh…his kisses are ah-mazing, I feel like I'm floating in the sky with glee!'

'Damn this girl is so sexy and cute at the same time! Her amazing kisses are driving me crazy!'

The couple finally broke air walked back to the Kaede's hut and went to sleep with sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

MermaidLizzie again people and I'm so sorry for not updating soon

Now Chapter 3

**Mid-Morning **

The morning sun shined brighter than any other day, and the birds sang their sweet songs to awake Kagome who was still sleeping. She finally got up but found that everyone had left to do some work in the village.

'_I wonder where Inuyasha is; I thought he was here with me…'_

Kagome stepped out of the hut and looked around to see that there's been a new family that came to the village. Then she saw Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku work one the family's hut.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kagome said with glee

"Oh, Lady Kagome, good morning to you too!" Miroku and Sango replied

"What can I do to help out?" she asked

"Well you can get some water to help the ground grow some flowers." Sango said

"Okay sure." With that Kagome left to get a bucket to collect the water.

**Somewhere near the village (2miles)**

Inuyasha seated on the grass waiting for _her_ to arrive and talk. Then the soul collectors were roaming around with Kikyo and some souls floating with her as well.

"Inuyasha, you wanted to see me my love." She asked

"Yes I did. I need to talk to you about us."

"Well, what about 'us'?"

Inuyasha was trying to find another way to end this and not hurt her at the same time but didn't find a way so he continued the on slot.

"Kikyo, I know we did love each other so much and we wanted to get married," He paused "but I don't have the same feelings like I did before and I love someone else."

Kikyo face which was full of happiness and love changed into a sick puppy who was left in the cold to die and rot. She immediately realized that he was talking about Kagome.

"Inuyasha…you can't be serious. You're breaking up with me for that little girl?!" Kikyo shouted. "All this time I thought you were in love with me still and now you're telling me you love that Kagome girl?!"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but my feelings have changed so much. I don't feel the same about you anymore…and so I say good-bye and domo."

With that he left her and started walking away and makes his way deeper into the forest to clear his of the horrible but great thing he had done to Kikyo.

'_How can he do this to me?!' _She Thought '_some way I must get rid of her and kill me and Inuyasha so we can be together in hell!'_

"Perhaps I can be of assistance for you Kikyo." Said a voice

"Who's there? Show your self!" Kikyo shouted with somewhat of fear in her

The figure came form the bushes and showed it self and it was…..

"It's you…"

**Please review and tell me what to write!! I love new ideas!!**

**Thanx MermaidLizzie**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I'm back again

Hey people I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! I had SAT and Finals (ugh) not to mention Regents exams so it may take a while to update. In the mean time you guys can give me Ideas and I'll give hint to future chapters. MermaidLizzie out!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people I'm back again

Hey people I'm back again!! I can take any ideas you have for me.

Okay here's chapter 4

Next Chapter may have Lemon –wink-

Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha or anybody

"It's you…"

Kagura comes out of the darkness and stepped out to see Kikyo still looking angry and sad on her face.

"Of course it's me bitch…who else you thought it was?" Kagura responded with a snap

"No one of interest that's for sure." Kikyo snapped back

"Well I saw your little show with Inuyasha and it looks like he dumped you for a little girl named Kagome huh? Sucks to be you!" laughed Kagura

"Oh shut the fuck up bitch!! You just mad that you never got with a guy because you're such an ass!" Cursed Kikyo

There an awkward silence between them for about a while and then Kikyo asked Kagura why she was here again and she replied that she wanted to help her take Kagome out once and for all.

"But what's in it for you Kagura? What's the catch woman?!"

"No catch, I just want to get rid of her just like you so here's what I'm offering to do for you…"

**River about a few miles from the village**

Kagome went to a special where it makes the flowers grow faster and more beautiful. It was called the Shinjuia River (not a real Japanese word!!) and it is a long river. Kagome was gathering two buckets worth of water and started on her way back. Suddenly she felt a strong Demonic Aura that only belonged to _**one**_person…Sesshomaru! He was flying with Ah and Un and Jaken was with him as well.

They landed about 6 feet from Kagome and Sesshomaru asked "Humph, where's Inuyasha and his friends?"

"You son of bitch! I'm not telling you!" She yelled

Her response angered Sesshomaru and he commanded Jaken to seize Kagome.

"Come quietly you stupid wench!" Jaken said

"No way toad!!"

She stared to run and try to Sesshomaru but Ah and Un cut her off.

"Now what did you say about me being a son of a bitch?"

"_Oh, no he got me!!" _she thought "_Inuyasha I need you! Where are you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Fanfiction

**Hey guys it's MermaidLizzie again and I have made an improvement on my writing so yes there will be blood, sex, and love. As you can see my chapters are very short, I'm changing that!! I don't want short chapters anymore and I know most people want longer chapters to have something nice to read. So here's the new and improved 6th chapter with a battle scene!!**

**I do not own Inuyasha but I love him ;)!!**

**Next Chapter preview: May have Lemon and a Touch of Lime, to excite you guys only!! And I'm thinking of writing a crossover Fanfiction one day, may have Inuyasha-Blood plus or Inuyasha-Sailor Moon **

**Chapter 6**

'_Why must I have trouble finding love…is it that I'm different from others? Is that I, Inuyasha can't find love and decide on what's in my heart? Someone close to me said to me that Love is a gift and must not be treated lightly or it is you who will suffer in the end…What if that's true? How can I deal with this aching heart?' _

Inuyasha was thinking over the decision that he made and was also thinking what may happen next because the turn of events. Poor Inuyasha, he did love Kikyo so much but began to love Kagome more and more everyday she was with him. He loved the scent of hair; he loved her room with the sweet smelling pillows and perfume, he even loved her when she was mad. In some weird way, it turned him on. He was happy yet sad at the same time, happy because he has Kagome, sad because he lost Kikyo. To lose is gain and to gain is to lose.

'_What am I thinking!! I must find Kagome and tell her the good news!! That I truly love her!'_

Inuyasha ran like the wind was a trick to slow him down and went to find Kagome. Although he can't pick up her scent yet, he is very determined to find her and tell her how he feels.

**The Village **

"Run!! It's a demon!! Someone shouted in fear and confusion.

There was a huge demon with teeth the size of a house and claws that were so long, that it can reach the sky. What a freighting sight to see! The purple demon was killing the villagers left and right with no stopping it. The demon's eyes were blood lusting for the villagers.

"Sango!! Shit !! We need help over here!! Come quickly!!" yelled Miroku

"I'm here Miroku!!" She responded while saving the villagers from the horrible demon. She dashed towards Miroku and Kirara who was fighting the demon off, though Miroku couldn't do much because Naraku's poisonous insects sealed his wind tunnel.

Sango swung her mighty weapon to cut off the demon arm but missed. Kirara then bit the demon leg and made it bleed. This slowed down the demon for a bit.

"Hahahahahaha! How pitiful! Isn't hard to fight without Inuyasha and have to rely on each others weak strengths?!"

"Wh-who said ttt-hat?" asked Shippo was hiding the whole time during the fight.

Just then, Kagura jumped for the sky and landed in front of them.

With a smile that scared the others because of this new Kagura that stood before them. She wasn't wearing the usual clothes that she always wears. She was wearing a blood red kimono that was embroiled with flowers and trees with a pink sash to go with it. Her hair was a brown color instead of black, in a long ponytail that stopped at her back. Her eyes was also a blood red color, she had a certain type of beauty of an evil woman would have.

"Kagura, to what honor do we owe this visit?" said Sango with a snap

"Demon-slayer, Monk, today is the day that you die!!" she shouted. "Dance of the Dragon!!" The wind blades shot out with fury that was held back for years. They dodged the attack and run back some to get a good angle to strike back.

"WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword with all his might

A huge blast erupted that the whole village shook so violently like it was a toy in a play set.

Kagura surprisingly dodged the attack and then using her fan to make more wind to unleash her new deadly, Dance of the Demon. She stood her ground, slowly turning towards Inuyasha to brace her self she began saying an ancient language that no one but the gods knew, then with all of her strength, she yelled "DANCE OF THE DEMON!!"

The violent winds began to blow the village apart and the villagers began to fall unto the winds fury. Inuyasha knew had to do something quick or the whole village would be destroyed, so he unleashed his new attack, The Dragon Scaled attack.

"GO DRAGON SCALE ATTACK!!"

"AHHHHH!!" Kagura shouted

The attack made Kagura stopped in her tracks. The she gave a type of signal like she was calling someone. Just then Kikyo appeared and shot her arrow out of pure spite at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha managed to move just in time for the arrow to miss him.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Kikyo and Kagura standing next to each other with anger on their faces. Kikyo looked different as well, she was wearing make up, blood red lipstick, with red eye shadow and dark red blush. She longer wore the miko clothes but a blue kimono embroiled with fish and flowers to show her sorrow but revenge on the man who left her. She cut her to a short rock star hair cut.

"Ki-Kikyo, why? Why are you on her side?! She is the enemy!!" asked Inuyasha

"Besides you worry about me and who's side I'm on, why are not with Kagome? Oh that's right, I had someone special to take care of her and he is doing a great job at that as well!! Hahahahahahaha!!" she laughed

"What? Where is she?!" asked Sango

"Why do you want to know? She should be dead by now you dumb bitch!!" yelled Kagura

"No…."

"If you must know, she is with your brother Sesshomaru."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at once.

"I leave with that on your mind to let you die inside, farwell Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stood there with a sorry look on his face and began to wonder what would happen to Kagome.

"Oh and Inuyasha, I don't know why you left Kikyo. She's fucking hot!" Kagura said as kissed Kikyo full on the mouth. They played with their togues for a bit before breaking air.

"Ugh!" said Miroku while covering Shippo's eyes

"Bye guys. I'm leaving with my new wife!!" Kikyo said

**Oh-kay... yeah you guys didn't expect that now did you? Well I did my best with this chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I'm back again and better than ever!!!! I see that you liked the last chapter and now I give you Chapter 7. **

**Warning: Contains Some Lemon and Violence **

**I do not own Inuyasha but I love him –wink-**

**Cave in unknown territory**

Kagome was under a sleeping spell that was cast by Jaken. She slept for a few hours, haunted by the dreams she was having. She tossed and turned in her helpless state, and hoped that Inuyasha would come and save her. She then began to awaken but was still subdued by the spell, she looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in a cave that was somewhat familiar to her. Jaken was already gone watching over Rin by the time she woke up.

"Is she still asleep?" a voice said

"Yes, I intend to keep her subdued until I am ready" the other voice said. Kagome could hardly make out the voices because she was still somewhat asleep.

"Well, do away with her whenever you can, I have told Inuyasha that you have her and he still doesn't know where you are. I don't think he knows where you are."

"Very well. I will give her the special treatment."

"Good. I leave this to you. Have fun."

" I intend to."

"Let's go already Kikyo, this place gives my the creeps."

"I'm coming Kagura. Good Luck Sesshomaru."

With that, both Kikyo and Kagura left along with Kikyo soul collectors.

'_Oh no! Kikyo!! She wants me dead and she has Sesshomaru doing her dirty work. What his he going to do to me?"_

Sesshomaru then turns to her and he examines her closely and realizes that she is awake.

"Ah, I see you're awake. No matter. I will take good care of you."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"Well for starters, this requires you to become naked."

He then starts to remove her clothing, piece by piece. The spell was indeed a strong one. Strong enough to keep her subdued for hours upon hours.

He begins to give her a full body massage to excite her senses, though it doesn't work at first. He then kisses her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

'_Oh god! I must not let him get to me! But this feels sooo good!' _By this time Sesshomaru moved to her breast. Gently massaging the nipples, he then began to suck on them for a bit. Kagome moaned his name as she came.

'_Hmm, this excites her so.' _He thought _'I am guessing that she wants more. Than I shall give her more.' _

**Inuyasha and the Gang**

"Dammit!! I'm gonna kill Sesshomaru if he does anything to her!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran. With him were Sango and Miroku. Shippo was left behind due to the fact that this was a dangerous mission.

"We should hurry and find them before it's too late." Sango said.

"Yes I agree Lady Sango…" replied Miroku. He quietly slipped his hand on her buttocks.

**SMACK!**

"This is no time to be sexual!!!" screeched Sango

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" said Miroku

'_Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!'_

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

"Please stop…please." Moaned Kagome as Sesshomaru began to finger her.

"You know you want this. I always knew you were a sexual girl and I was right."

"OH GOD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed as he reached her G-spot.

"I will see to it that you won't be the same anymore."

"That's it!!! I can't keep this secret any longer!!" Kagome Shouted "Transformation!!!!"

Suddenly a flash of light shone which caused Sesshomaru to move back, and he a instant feel of fear.

'_What kind of power is this? This power is not human. She is not human.' _

The Kagome who stood before him wasn't the same. She was dressed in what it looked like a Sailor suit. It was purple and Blue and she was hold a scepter which had a purple gem.

"It can't be…"

**Hahahahaha!!! Yes I added some Sailor Moon flavor to it!! Yes She will be stopping by real soon. Please Review!!!**

**I love new Ideas!!! Give me some!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people!!! It's MermaidLizzie!!! I'm back again and here's a hint…it's not what you think-wink-! **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warning: Contains LEMON!!!!!!! **

**Music: Paramore- Decode **

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

"Please stop…please." moaned Kagome as Sesshomaru began to finger her.

"You know you want this. I always knew you were a sexual girl and I was right."

"OH GOD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed as he reached her G-spot.

"I will see to it that you won't be the same anymore."

"That's it!!! I can't keep this secret any longer!!" Kagome Shouted "Transformation!!!!"

Suddenly a flash of light shone which caused Sesshomaru to move back, and he a instant feel of fear.

'_What kind of power is this? This power is not human. She is not human.' _

The Kagome who stood before him wasn't the same. She was dressed in what it looked like a Sailor suit. It was purple and Blue and she was hold a scepter which had a purple gem. Sailor Moon was along side with her.

"It can't be…"

"Sailor Saturn Planet POWER!!!!!"

'_This girl alone has possessed a power that even surpasses my own! How can this be?!'_

_ ******_

'_Oh how I wish that would happen to me' _daydreamed Kagome while Sesshomaru was fingering her.

She was feeling a burning desire to respond but now was not the time to do so. Sesshomaru played with her for a little while more as she moaned his name; he then decided to try something else to keep her excited. He began to take his top off as she laid there watching his every move with fear and desire, his abs were then showing. She wanted him so badly it almost made cry for two reasons: one, she was having sex with Sesshomaru. Two: She was in love with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was very pleased with her reactions and responses. He wanted to go inside of her badly. So he then began massage her yet again to gain an erection so he can do his deed. He slowly grind his member on her and she began to whimper with delight, his kisses trailed down her neck and lift little love bites behind.

"Moan my name." Sesshomaru whispered in her with a seductive sound.

"…Ses…sho…ma…ru…" she moaned between her teeth with pure pleasure.

After hearing this, he finally removed her panties, then removed his pants as well. He threw them somewhere in the cave. He was ready to enter her, with his member dripping with pre-cum.

"Hurry…I want you inside of me!!" Kagome yelped

"As you wish…" replied Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha and Company **

Inuyasha was getting closer to finding them because he finally picked up Sesshomaru's scent.

Miroku and Sango were right behind him when Sango shouted to Inuyasha

" I feel a very strong demonic presence over in that cave!"

"Lady Sango, good work. Let's go Inuyasha, I know they must in there." Said Miroku

"Don't worry Kagome!!! We're coming!!"

Kagome was doing the coming in this situation; Sesshomaru was doing his duty as she moaned his name over and over. He was slowly rocking her back and forth, to a nice rhythm.

"**SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Inuyasha yelled

Sesshomaru jerked up. _'Oh no…' _thought Kagome.

Silence…

Everyone saw EVERYTHING. Kagome and Sesshomaru naked…Sesshomaru still being inside of Kagome…not a pretty sight to see especially if you're Inuyasha.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true…..


	9. Author's Note

Sorry it's taking me sooo long to update. I'm just busy with Senior stuff and Graduation and Prom. Bear with me… Inuyasha will return!!!!! Anyway, I up for any ideas for this story and more to come!!!! See ya!!!

Mermaid Lizzie


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.

Hey guys!!! MermaidLizzie Needs story ideas!!! Any suggestions?? Well tell me and I'll add it to my story. Between College and work I hardly have any time to write my Inuyasha story…sorry. Please forgive me, the story is NOT over


	11. Chapter 11

**The Aftermath...**

_Kagome sits in her room...thinking about what happened between her and Sesshomaru. Kikyo left with Kagura and become lovers. 'How disgraceful'. She thought. Her innocence was taken from her and she felt like there was a hole were her heart use to be. She hasn't gone back to the Feudal Era since the incident that had her ripped apart in a horrible way. Nowadays she just goes to school and hangs out with her friends hoping that one day she may resume her duty to gather the scared jewel shards with her companions. Somehow going to night club seems to clear her mind of the past events. _

"Kagome!" her mom calls her to come downstairs.

"Coming Mom..." said Kagome

_She sheepishly walks downstairs to her friends with their outfits that they are wearing to the club. Short black skirts, liquid leggings, motorcycle jackets, high heels and dark make-up. _

"Hey there Kagome, you ready to go out tonight?" asked Yuka

"Give me 20 more minutes and I'll be ready" answered Kagome

**1 hour later **

The music in the club is bumping and there are a lot of people there tonight. Club Sky is the best place to be when you need a break from your everyday life. The bar was open all night, there were cute guys and sexy girls there looking for a good time. The music was loud with a hard bass. DJ Kaskade was spinning on the turn tables making everyone dance! He was in Tokyo for a bit before he goes back to LA.

"Excuse me girls, I see my future husband!" said Eri as she

"I'm gonna hit the bar, I need a Cosmo right now…coming Yuka and Kagome?" stated Ayumi.

"Ok but first I wanna dance!" Yuka replied when Imma Be by Black Eyed Peas came on. She broke out to the dance floor and starting moving her body to the beat.

"That girl is something else, I tell you. Kagome, you coming?"

"Sure I need some liquor."

**The Feudal Era**

Inuyasha and the gang were in the village, helping the people build new houses for a few new families. Miroku and Sango have been hunting down demons that Naraku had released. Shippo and Inuyasha stayed behind to help Grandma Kaede. Sesshomaru had stayed in the country side trying to figure out where he should build his empire along with Jaken and Rin plus Ah-Un. No one has heard from Kikyo since the incident nor Kagura.

"Say, Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back? It's been a long time since I seen her." Shippo stated.

"I don't know okay, quit bothering me." Inuyasha responded

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a dog who lost his owner, you can go back to her time and get her!"

"What did you say, SHIRMP?"

"Wahhhhhhh!" Shippo shouted as he ran.

Kaede came out of her hut and saw the two, and she shook her head in shame.

"Will the two of ye stop this senseless fighting?"

"He started it! He doesn't want to get Kagome back and we all miss her!"

"Shut up! She comes on her own too! Maybe she doesn't want to come back!"

"You're lying!"

"Oh me, Shippo, sad to say this, thus Inuyasha is right. Kagome can come back on her own but ye choose not to do so. Maybe ye find it better to be in her world than in this one where she attacked by Inuyasha's brother."

_I want Kagome to come back, I want to say sorry. Sure I can visit her in the other world but...what will I say? What if she doesn't want to see me_? Inuyasha thought of all of this and it held him back from getting Kagome back.

**Club Sky**

After a couple of shots and three cosmos, Kagome was ready to let it all go. Her feelings toward Sesshomaru and her deep love for Inuyasha. She started dancing to Carry out by Timbaland ft Justin Timberlake, feeling free and freaking awesome! All the guys looked were looking at her and friends cheered her on.

_Yeah that's right, keep looking guys. Let's see if anyone of you has the balls to take me home and fuck the daylights otta me. _

Inuyasha

That's it! I have to get her back. It's now or never.


End file.
